


Humour Him, Humour You

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode based off 'Nobody's Fault', Gay, Happy Ending, House cares, Love, M/M, Slash, all consensual, perhaps very slight daddy kink, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when Chase got stabbed, House cared. </p><p>And he's never cared before...</p><p> And that scared the crap out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humour Him, Humour You

House limped into the hospital room, and he felt a little better when Chase beamed at him, a gorgeous smile spreading across his face

"House!" He exclaimed happily, the sunlight catching in his hair, as he sat up, propped by a million pillows- everyone cared so much. "I feel so good- do you feel good? I hope you feel good. Feeling good is so..." he bit his bottom lip "Good?"

House licked his lips "Someone's a little loopy from the meds." He stated, a small smile of his own indulging "Shouldn't you be all sombre and serious? You got stabbed in the heart. You're being blamed for it when it wasn't your fault." He knows he's overstepping the mark now, he sounds just a little too much like he cares, but hey, sue him, he can't be the greatest masker of emotions all the time. 

"Please," Chase, whispers, smile dimming slightly "It was my fault. All my fault. And I know when I stop being..." he gestured to himself, and House thought he was going to say injured, but he said "High, I'll blame you, but don't believe me, alright? This was my fault." His accent was becoming stronger, but the urge to tease was gone. "I knew that the patient becoming paranoid was one of the three outcomes, I ignored you, defied you, took a scalpel in there, endangered me, Adams, and the patient." He shook his head, looking down at his legs forlornly "I don't deserve to walk again. I'd be lucky if I did," he half smiled then "Maybe one of my legs will come back, and then I can have a cane like you. I always wanted to be like you."

"Well," House pursed, hobbling to stand beside Chase's bedside, and sat on the edge carefully "You're a lot more interesting when you're 'high'. If I remember correctly, Foreman was prepared to quit so he wouldn't turn out like me." And yes, that had stung, but only because it had been so brutally honest, House had known the whole time, he knew he wasn't...good, to paraphrase Chase earlier.

Chase looked up at him, eyes too blue and sparkling, for him not to be a prince out of a magazine. "He doesn't see you like I do,"

House couldn't help himself, and his voice broke, only slightly; "How do you see me?"

Chase's hand twitched, and he moved it, to take hold of House's hand, which was curled around his cane. "I see someone smart, brilliant, who recognises exactly what they are, and sees all their faults a little too clearly. I see someone who knows they're not allowed care, because when you care, people lie, you get disappointed, and it's never fun to get hurt. I see someone who refuses to surround himself with friends unless they can be easily manipulated, so they're not really friends at all. I know you respect few, and mock many, but I know that if you care about someone, whether you admit it or not, you will do anything in your power to help them." He shook his head wistfully "I cried so hard when you fired me."

House moved a hand to smooth Chase's temple, hand lingering, before he pulled back, clearing his throat "Don't tell anyone I just did that."

"As long as you don't tell anyone what I just said."

"Yeah, well you're all drugged up, you have an excuse."

"Actually," Chase whispered, lifting his arm "I removed the IV. I'm not high. I knew you'd come to see me, well..." he frowned "I hoped. And I wanted to be awake for it. Wanted to remember it." House stared at him, and Chase sighed, "I know you think I see you as a father, well...partly, but...mostly, I'm pretty sure you've noticed, I'm attracted to you. It's not what Cameron had with you, it's not hero worship. I know that even if you did feel the same way, you wouldn't do anything, and you'll probably fire me, because we can't possibly work, well," he shrugged "I'm paralysed from the waist down, so feel free to kick me in the groin if you feel like I'm offending you." House had to laugh, and Chase revelled in the sound. 

"I have to go," he whispered, standing, and Chase nodded, jaw clenched like he'd expected it. "You already understand why." He nodded, and as House limped away, he couldn't resist a look back, and Chase was staring at him, a small smirk on his lips, like he'd expected House to look back too. Damn kid. Why'd he have to be just like him?

...  
...  
...

He watched from the darkness, cloaked in shadows, and if this were an old spy novel, mystery. But it wasn't the sight that got to him most- though it was rather delectable, a sweaty, shirtless Chase with sweat pants hanging temptingly low off his hips, as his hands clutched at the bars, as he strained to exercise his legs. The sounds though. Choked moans of pain, panting, whimpering, and Chase kept biting his tongue to keep quiet, because while this floor was mostly comatose patients, there was always the chance someone walked by. Someone like House. "F-fuck." Chase cried, hands slipping as he landed with a thud on his back, he stayed on the ground for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes closed, before he reached an arm up, gripping the handle, and hauling himself up, his legs at the wrong angle, which he adjusted accordingly, leaning over to grab some water, he drank greedily, before starting up again. 

"You know, you shouldn't do that without a nurse." House said, stepping out of the shadows, standing in front of him, Chase stopped moving, holding himself up by the bars, little whimpers somehow muted, and House could imagine for a moment, the sounds of those breathless whimpers when Chase was underneath him in bed. The kid was needy in real life, so it was a wonder what he was like in the bedroom. House imagined he would want to cuddle or something gay afterwards, and surprisingly, the thought didn't completely repulse him. 

"I can't decide which is worse. Not feeling anything, or this intense pain." He groaned, head tipping back, exposing a lovely expanse of throat "I thought about taking Vicodin, but realised, we're enough alike as it is."

"Good call." He said honestly, "But I would never have let you take it. Just like I'm never letting you get stabbed by a patient ever again. You're fired."

Chase's eyes snapped open, pain forgotten as panic set in "What?! No! House pleas-"

"Relax." House soothed him, though the panic had been nice. Chase really liked working with him. Nice to know the feeling was mutual. "I'm rehiring you as my number 2."

Chase gave a shaky laugh "You could have phrased that whole thing like it was a promotion."

"That wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

"Might have earned you a kiss."

House looked up, grey eyes meeting blue and he arched an eyebrow "You saying I couldn't get one now?"

"I've never known you to not get something you want. Well...at least, I've never seen you not try,"

"Mmm, Robbie, all those negatives are really getting my motor running."

Chase burst out laughing, he manoeuvred himself to a nearby wheelchair, and collapsed in it, the weight off his feet immediately bringing relief. "What does get your motor running? Are you even gay? Or are you just humouring a physical therapy patient?" House wanted to respond that with the fact he hadn't thought Chase was gay. Of course, he joked, always saying the kid was too pretty to be straight, which wasn't a lie, but he had thought it would probably remained repressed with all that religion being stuffed down his throat. He walked up to him, cupping the back of Chase's neck with his hand, leaning down and kissing him harshly. Chase's mouth parted easily, tongues battling for dominance, as they bruised each others lips, teeth nipping at jaw lines, when Chase moaned out, House couldn't contain his own growl of desire. 

When he pulled away, he was breathless, as was Chase, who's eyes were still closed, lips rubbed red and raw, and delicious. "Just humouring you." He lied, Chase nodded, catching his breath. 

"As long as you don't stop," Chase whispered, tilting his head up again, asking for another kiss. And really, the kid was a physical therapy patient who had been stabbed in the heart, House had to give him something. He was just humouring him. 

"I won't, ever."

Humouring him. Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that, he thought, as he ran a palm over Chase's nipples, and felt a jolt go down his own spine.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment....I do prompts...  
> x


End file.
